1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an excellent-quality organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has been paid much attention as a next-generation display because of its advantageous characteristics, such as a wide viewing angle, a fast response rate, and relatively less power consumption, as well as less weight and a slim size.
In order for the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display to efficiently realize a full color system, a resonant structure for changing optical lengths of respective wavelengths emitted by an organic emission layer must be adopted.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information which does not form the prior art which is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.